Katedra Najświętszéj Panny Paryzkiéj/K1/2
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Katedra Najświętszéj Panny Paryzkiéj II. Piotr Gringoire. Zadowolenie przecież i podziw pobudzone strojem mówcy, rozpraszały się stopniowo za każdem jego słowem; tak że gdy Jupiter doszedł do tego niefortunnego wniosku: że „skoro tylko najprzewielebniejszy kardynał raczy przybyć, rozpoczniemy tym razem niechybnie", głos jego utonął naraz w nawałnicy szyderczych okrzyków. — Zaczynajcie natychmiast! Misteryum! misteryum niezwłocznie! — huczał motłoch. A nad wszystkiemi górował głos Jehana de Molendino jako gwizdałka sród rozhulanego prażniku w Nimes. — Zaczynajcie natychmiast! — skowyczał żak. — Precz z Jupiterem i kardynałem Burbonem ! — wtórował mu Eobek Poussepain i inni bracia palestranci, rozpierający się w oknie. — Natychmiast dyalog! — powtarzało pospólstwo. — Cóż-to za odwłoki, cóż-to za korowody?... Hej do plądry! hej do stryczka! Stryczka na skoczków i na kardynała ! Biedny Jowisz osłupiały, wylękły i blady z pod swej rudowacizny, pęki gromowładne na ziemię upuścił, zdjął z głowy kołpak, i cały drżący kłaniać się począł i bełkotać: — Jego przewielebność.... posły.... Małgorzata najjaśniejsza Flondr.... Sam nie wiedział co plótł. W gruncie, bał się szubienicy. Nie zacząć przedstawienia?, to powiesi motłoch; zacząć, to powiesi kardynał; tak czy inak, nieszczęśliwiec przepaść tylko widział pod sobą, a właściwiej nad sobą: stryczek. Na szczęście, w tem umartwieniu nadbiegł mu ktoś z pomocą, i odpowiedzialność na własne wziął barki. Indywiduum jakieś, stojące z tamtej strony ogrodzenia, w wolnem zakolu otaczającem stół marmurowy, a przez nikogo dotąd niespostrzeżone, tak dalece długą a szczupłą jego postać kryła przed wzrokiem widzów średnica słupa, o który ono opartem było; indywiduum owo, mówimy, słuszne, chude, wyżółkłe, jasnowłose, młode jeszcze, lecz już zmarszczkami okryte na czole i policzkach, o iskrzącem spojrzeniu, o wargach uśmiechniętych, okryte wełnianką czarną, postrzępioną i połyskującą od starości, zbliżyło się do marmurowego stołu, i zrobiło znak skazanemu. Ale ten, osłupiały, nic nie widział. Nowo przybyły uczynił krok jeszcze. — Jowiszu! — rzekł — drogi Jowiszu! Jowisz nie słyszał. Nareszcie wysoki blondyn, zniecierpliwiony, wrzasnął mu w same prawe baki: — Michale Giborne! — Woła mię kto? — spytał wtedy Jowisz, jakoby zbudzony znienacka. — Ja wołam — odrzekł jegomość ubrany w czerni. — A! — powiedział Jupiter. — Zaczynajcie natychmiast — mówił tamten....— Uczyńcie zadość ludowi; obowiązuję się przejednać marszałka pałacu, a ten przejedna Jego Miłość kardynała. Jowisz odetchnął. — Jaśnie wielmożni obywatele — ryknął całą siłą swych płuc ku tłumom, które go lżyć nie przestawały.... — Jaśnie wielmożni obywatelstwo ! oto w tej chwili zaczynamy. — Evoe, Jupiter! Plaudite, cives! — Hej kolęda! kolęda! Okrzyk francuzki: „Noet noel!" (Przyp. tlóm.) — wrzeszczały tłumy. Nastąpiły oklaski ogłuszające; komnata trzęsła się od oznaków zadowolenia, choć Jupiter oddawna znikł za zasłonami szatni. Tymczasem nieznana owa osobistość, co tak czarodziejsko burzę w pogodę zamieniła, jak się ten stary i drogi Kornel wyraża, znowuż się skromnie schowała w półcieniach słupa, gdzieby bezwątpienia po dawnemu stała niewidzialną, nieruchomą i milczącą, gdyby jej z ukrycia nie wyciągnęły dwie niewiasty, które, jako umieszczone w pierwszym szeregu widzów, zauważyły jej rozmowę z Michałem Giborne Jowiszem. — Mistrzu — rzekła jedna z tych niewiast do nieznajomego, dając mu znak żeby się zbliżył. — Cichoż bądź, kochana Lienardo — powiedziała jej sąsiadka, ładna, świeża i z racyi snać galowego swego ubioru, wcale nie lękliwa. — Cicho bądź, to jeden z urzędu, to człowiek świecki; nie mówi się doń: mistrzu, lecz mospanie. — Mospanie — powtórzyła Lienarda. Nieznajomy zbliżył się ku balaskom. — Co ichmościanki rozkazać raczą? — spytał z galanteryą. — O, nic! — odrzekła Lienarda zmieszana całkiem — to moja sąsiadka pragnęła mówić z waszmością. — Ale gdzież tam — odparła Gisquetta zarumieniona — to Lienarda powiedziała do waszmości: mistrzu! Jam tylko rzekła, że się mówi: mospanie. Młode dziewczęta razem pospuszczały oczy. Zagabnięty, któremu o to tylko snać i chodziło, żeby się wdać w dyskurs, spoglądał na nie z uśmiechem. — Ichmościanki nie mają mi tedy nic do powiedzenia? — O! nic a nic — odparła Gisquetta. — Nie, nic — powtórzyła Lienarda. Wysoki młodzian blondynek uczynił ruch jakoby ku odejściu; ale ciekawe białogłowy nie miały ochoty stracić zdobyczy tak łatwo. — Mościpanie — odezwała się Gisquetta żywo, pedem tamy zerwanej, lub niewiasty raptem zrezygnowanej — mospanie! waszmość zna tedy rycerza owego, który w misteryum grać ma rolę Świętej Dziewicy ? — Chciałaś imościanka powiedzieć rolę Jupitera? — podchwycił nieznajomy. — A no, tak — podchwyciła Lienarda — a to głupia! Waszmość znasz tedy Jupitera? -— Michała Giborne?... Tak pani — odpowiedział. — Pyszne ma baki! — mówiła Lienarda. — Będzie-li to ładne, co tam hen prawić mają? — spytała lękliwie Gisquetta. — Tak jest, proszę ichmościanek, bardzo ładne — zapewnił mężczyzna bez najmniejszego wahania. — Cóż to będzie takiego? — zagadnęła Lienarda. — Sądzenie sprawiedliwe Panienki Maryje, dyalog, proszę łaski waszmościanek. — A, to rzecz insza — zauważyła Lienarda. Nastąpiła chwilka milczenia. Przerwał je nieznajomy. — Całkiem to nowy dyalog, nie wystawiano go ani razu. — Więc to nie ten — mówiła Gisquetta — który dawano przed dwoma laty w dniu wjazdu pana nuncyusza, i gdzie były trzy dziewczynki tworzące osoby... — Syreny — wtrąciła Lienarda. — I w całej postawie — dodał młodzieniec. Lienarda wstydliwie wparła wzrok w ziemię. Gisquetta, spojrzawszy na nią, uczyniła to samo. Młody człowiek mówił dalej uśmiechając się: — Rzecz była pocieszna do widzenia. Dzisiaj, to dyalog umyślnie skomponowany dla Jej Miłości księżniczki Flandryi. — Czy będą śpiewali sielanki? — pytała Gisquetta. — Gdzie zaś! — odparł nieznajomy — toż dyalog! Nie trzeba mieszać rodzajów. Gdyby to była krotochwila, a! to rzecz inna. — Szkoda wielka — powiedziała Gisquetta. — W owym to dniu były u wodotrysku Ponceau ludzie i kobiety dzikie, które z sobą wojnę wiodły i czyniły rozmaite figury, wyśpiewując i grając sielanki i psalmy. — Co było przystojnie nuncyuszowi, to nie przystoi księżniczce — rzekł dość sucho nieznajomy. — A do koła nich — dodała Lienarda — wydymały się mnogie basetle czyniące melodye wielkie. — A ku orzeźwieniu przechodniów — ciągnęła Gisquetta — wodotrysk lał trzema gębami wino, mleko i hipokras, które pił kto chciał. — A nieco dalej od Ponecan — z kolei mówiła Lienarda — u Trejcy, była passya z osób samych, bez dyskursu. — Ach, czyliż nie pamiętam! — zawołała Gisquetta — Bóg na krzyżu, a przy nim dwaj łotrowi e po lewicy i po prawicy. Tu już młode towarzyszki rozpromienione przypomnieniem wjazdu nuncyusza, obie razem zaczęły mówić: — A bardziej naprzód, u wrot Aux peintres, były inne osoby niezmiernie bogato ubrane. — A około wodotrysku Saint-Innocent ów łucznik, upędzający się za łanią z ogromnym harmiderem psów i trąbek myśliwskich! — A koło jatek paryzkich owo rusztowanie, na którem wystawiono fortecę Dieppe! — A pamiętasz, Gisquetto, gdy nuncyusz się zbliżał, jaki to napad urządzono, w którym wszyscy Anglicy gardło dali? — A i koło bramy Chatelet śliczne personalie były. — A na moście Change, pokrytym z wierzchu jak długi i szeroki! — A gdy nuncyusz nadjeżdżał, puszczono naraz na most do dwustu tuzinów rozmaitego ptactwa; bardzo to były ładne, Lienardo. — Dziś będzie jeszcze ładniej — przerwał nareszcie młodzian, słuchający tych uniesień z widocznem zniecierpliwieniem. — Przyrzekasz waszmość, że dyalog będzie ładny? — spytała Gisquetta. — Rozumie się — zapewnił tamten. I dodał nie bez pewnej dumy: — To ja jestem onego autorem, proszę ichmościanek. — Doprawdy? — powiedziały dziewczęta, zdumione mocno. — Doprawdy! — odrzekł poeta, krztusząc się lekko. — To jest, właśnie, dwóch nas: Jehan Marchand spiłował deski, oraz sprawił roboty i drewna teatralne, a jam sam sztukę złożył... Nazywam się Piotr Gringoire. Autor Cyda nie byłby z większą godnością powiedział: Piotr Kornel. Czytelnicy spostrzegli zapewne, że dobry już kawał czasu upłynąć musiał od chwili, gdy Jowisz skrył się za obicia teatralne, aż do owej, kiedy twórca dyalogu nowego tak raptem wyjechał z autorstwem swojem przed Lienardą i Gisquetta, ku naiwnemu ich zachwytowi. Owóż rzecz szczególna: całe to zgromadzenie, przed kilkoma jeszcze minutami tak hałaśliwe, na jedno słowo aktora najspokojniej oczekiwało teraz na przedstawienie; co dowodzi tej prawdy wiecznej, po dziś dzień jeszcze stwierdzającej się po naszych teatrach, że najlepszym sposobem zachęcenia publiki do cierpliwego oczekiwania, jest obietnica natychmiastowego zaczęcia. Żak Joannes nie zasypiał atoli gruszek w popiele. — No i cóż tam! — zawołał naraz sród pokojowej ciszy, która po wzburzeniu nastąpiła. — Gdzież Jupiter, Panna Święta, kuglarze wy djabelscy? Drwicie czy co? Dalejże, zaczynajcie, a nie, to my zaczniemy! Nie trzeba było więcej. Z wnętrza rusztowania teatralnego rozległa się muzyka instrumentów cienkich i grubych; podniosła się zasłona. Z po za niej wyszły cztery osoby, obciążone i upstrzone, i wdrapywać się poczęły na stromą drabinkę teatralną. Dostawszy się na pomost wierzchni, uszykowały się szeregiem przed publiką, którą głębokim powitały pokłonem. Wtedy zamilkła symfonia. Zaczynało się misteryum. Odebrawszy za swą czołobitność, szczerą i wspaniałomyślną zapłatę w oklaskach gawiedzi, aktorowie jęli się wraz, sród religijnej ciszy, za prolog sztuki, od którego najuprzejmiej uwolnimy czytelników naszych. Zresztą, zwyczajem po dziś dzień nie podupadłym, publika i tym razem daleko więcej zajmowała się strojami osób „wystawianych" na widowisko, niż rzeczą przez nich traktowaną; i zaprawdę, słusznem to było. Wszyscy czterej aktorowie ubrani byli w sutanny przez pół żółte i białe, które się tem tylko różniły między sobą, że każda była z innej materyi: ta ze złotogłowiu srebrzystego i złocistego, tamta z bławatów, owa sukienna, ostatnia płócienna. Osoba pierwsza trzymała w ręku prawym pałasz, druga dwa złote klucze, trzecia wagi, czwarta rydel; ku wspomożeniu zaś umysłów ciężkich, któreby i przez tę tak przezroczystą symbolikę nie przejrzały jasno, wypisane było wielkiemi czarnemi literami haftowanemi u spodu sutanny złoto-srebrzystej: Ja jestem szlachcianka; u spodu szaty bławatnej: Jam stan duchowny; u spodu sukiennej kapoty: Ja mieszczanka; u spodu płócianki: Jam trud. Płeć allegoryj męzkich dobitnie wskazaną była widzom nieuprzedzonym, za pomocą ubrania krótszego nieco i kapeluszów, gdy tymczasem allegorye żeńskie, dłuższemi szatami okryte, czółka miały na głowie. Potrzebaby również było sporej dozy złej woli, by skroś poetycznego prologu nie pojąć, że Trud żonatym był z mieszczanką, a stan duchowny szlachciankę miał za połowicę, i że obie te szczęśliwe pary posiadały do współki przepyszny delfindor, który przysądzonym być miał nie komu innemu, tylko najpiękniejszej na świecie dziewicy. Owóż tedy obszedłszy calutką ziemię, przetrząsłszy dla odszukania takiej piękności wszystkie zakątki państw mnogich, i odrzuciwszy kolejno królowę Golkondy, księżniczkę Trapezuntu, córkę wielkiego hana tatarskiego etc. etc, Trud i Stan duchowny, Mieszczanka i Szlachcianka, przybyły oto na odpoczynek aż na ten tu stół marmurowy w Pałacu Sprawiedliwości, i wykładają obecnie przed prześwietnem zebraniem całą massę maksym i sentencyj, na jakaby się może na fakultecie sztuk nie zdobył kandydat do biretu na mistrza „przy egzaminach, sofizmach, figurach, określnikach i aktach". Było to w rzeczy samej nadzwyczaj piękne. Z tem wszystkiem, w całej tej ciżbie, w którą aktorowie na wyprzodki rzucali falami metafor, nie było ucha mocniej natężonego, nie było serca szybciej bijącego, oka więcej rozpłomienionego, grzbietu sztywniej wyprężonego, nad ucho, oko, serce i kark autora, poety, dzielnego tego Piotra Gringoire, który chwilę przedtem nie mógł się był powstrzymać od przyjemności powiedzenia swego nazwiska dwóm ładnym dziewczynom. Odszedł on o kilka kroków od nich. stanął przy swoim słupie, i tam słuchał, patrzał, połykał. Łaskawe oklaski któremi przyjęto początek jego prologu, odbijały się jeszcze w jego wnętrznościach. Zdjął go całkowicie ów dziwny rodzaj kontemplacyjnego zachwytu, z jakiem autorowie spoglądają na swe pomysły, spadające jeden za drugim z ust aktora wśród powszechnej ciszy licznego zgromadzenia. Zacny Piotr Gringoire! Drogo nas kosztuje ta szczerość, ale niestety wyznać trzeba, że pierwszy ów zachwyt skłóconym wnet został. Zaledwo Gringoire zbliżył był do ust upajającą czaszę tryumfu radości, a oto wraz wpadła w nia kropla goryczy. Jakiś żebrak odartus, nie mogący snać liczyć na dostateczną jałmużnę sród tłumów zbitych w jedne massę, a wynagrodzenie jakieby mógł był znaléźć w kieszeni bliższych sąsiadów, uważający bez wątpienia za mało poważne, umyślił sobie rozsiąść się na widoczniejszóm jakiem miejscu, dla ściągnięcia ku sobie spojrzeń i groszaków. Wdrapał się więc w czasie pierwszych wierszy prologu, przy pośrednictwie słupa u estrady uprzywilejowanej, aż ku gzemsom obejmującym jej balasti od spodu; i tu się umocowawszy, błagał pospólstwo o wzgląd i litość, pokazując mu swoje łachmany i ohydną ranę, rozpostartą na ręku prawym. Zresztą, milczenia ani jednem słowem nie przerywał. Spokojne to jego zachowanie się pozwalało prologowi rozwijać się bez tumultu, tak że żaden znaczniejszy nieporządek nie byłby się zdarzył, gdyby nieubłagane fatum chciało było zasłonić przed żakiem Jehanem siedzącym w górze, skrzywione miny i błagalne giesty żebraka. Stało się inaczej. Szalony śmiech porwał łobuza, który nie dbając o przerwanie widowiska i zmącenie uwagi powszechnej, krzyknął wesoło: — Aha, to ten nieboraczysko prosi o jałmużnę! Ktokolwiek kiedy cisnął kamieniem w łożysko żabie, lub strzelił w gromadę ptastwa, może sobie wyobrazić skutek sprawiony słowami temi, nieoczekiwanemi sród uwagi ogólnej. Gringoire drgnął, jak przy uderzeniu pioruna. Prolog się zaciął na miejscu, a wszystkie głowy zwróciły się bezładnie ku dziadowi, który nie tylko że się nie zmieszał tym przypadkiem, lecz przeciwnie chwycił się wraz za nią, jako za doskonałą dla zarobku okoliczność, i jął wywodzić tonem omdlałym, z oczami na pół-przymrużonemi: — Za zdrowie najmilsze!... co łaska panowie! — Ależ bo... na moją duszę — pochwycił Jehan — toż to Clopin Trouillefou. Hej-że tam, przyjacielu, czy ci ta rana przeszkadza na nodze, że ją dziś na ręku nosisz? To powiedziawszy, cisnął ze zręcznością małpy groszak biały do zatłuszczonej czapki, którą dziad wyciągał w chorej swej ręce. Żebrak, ani na włos się nie poruszywszy, połknął sarkazm przy groszaku, i dalej jęczał żałośliwie: — Co łaska, wielmożni! za zdrowie najmilsze!... Epizod ten nie pomału rozerwał słuchaczów, a spora część zgromadzenia z Bobkiem Poussepain i czeredą palestrzańską na czele, wesoło przyklaskiwała dziwnemu temu duetowi, który w środku prologu, zaimprowizowali: żak głosem krzykliwym i dziad niezrażonym swoim zdrowaśkiem. Gringoire był mocno niezadowolony. Przyszedłszy do siebie z pierwszego osłupienia, nie znalazł on nawet chwilki na posłanie spojrzenia pogardy dwora sprawcom przerwy, a usiłował czem prędzej szkodę naprawić. — Dalej! cóż u licha! ciągnijcie dalej! — krzyczał co sił starczyło ku czterem osobistościom na scenie. Lecz w tej-że chwili poczuł, że go ktoś pociągnął za połę kapoty. Odwrócił się nie bez kwaśnej miny, i ledwo się mógł zdobyć na uśmiech, A uśmiech był niezbędnym. Zobaczył bowiem piękną rączkę Gisquetty la Gencienne, wytkniętą po przez sztachetki, i dopominającą się w ten sposób o jego uwagę. — Nie wić waszmość — rzekło młode dziewczę — czy i dalej co będzie? — Ależ niewątpliwie — odpowiedział Gringoire, dotknięty nieco pytaniem. — W takim razie — mówiła dalej dziewczyna — czy nie bylibyście grzecznym wytłemaczyć mi... — Tego, co ma nastąpić? — przerwał Gringoire. — Ależ, mej Boże! w tym celu najlepiej jest słuchać przedstawienia. — Nie — powiedziała Gisquetta — chciałabym wiedzieć, co oni dotąd mówili... Gringoire poskoczył jak człowiek gorącem żelazem draśnięty. — Żebyś przepadła, niedojdo jakaś, głupia i głucha! — zgrzytnął do siebie ścisnąwszy wargi. Od tej chwili Gisquetta straconą już była w jego opinii. Tymczasem aktorowie usłuchali nareszcie nakazu twórcy sztuki, a publiczność spostrzegłszy, że rzecz wchodzi na swoje tory, chętnie znowuź nakłoniła ucha; nie bez pewnej atoli straty mnóstwa piękności, wynikłej z powodu owego klejenia dwóch części sztuki, tak nagle przekrojonej. Gorzkie w tym duchu spostrzeżenie, Gringoire w sobie milczkiem strawić był zmuszonym. Spokojność wróciła jednak powoli; żak zamilkł, żebrak liczył pieniądz zebrany, i sztuka wzięła górę. Było to w istocie wielce piękne dzieło, z któregoby zapewne, jak sądzimy, i dziś jeszcze można było coś wyciągnąć, po kilku stosownych poprawkach. Układ sam, nieco za długi i trochę za pusty, to jest prawidłowy, był wcale prostym; i Gringoire w nieskalanym przybytku swojego wewnętrznego forum jasność onego podziwiał. Jak się nie trudno domyśleć, cztery allegoryczne osoby zmęczyły się nieco w końcu podróżą po trzech częściach świata i daremnem poszukiwaniem godnego umieszczenia sławnej owej monety, sławnego delfindora. Ztąd, szczęśliwym zwrotem porównania, nastręczyła się wraz pochwała ryby cudownej pokrewnego nazwiska, z tysiącznemi alluzyami nieporównanej delikatności, skierowanemi ku młodemu narzeczonemu Małgorzaty Flandryjskiej, smutnie wtedy odosobnionej w Amboise, i ani podejrzywającej, że Trud i Stan duchowny, że Szlachta i Mieszczaństwo dla niej właśnie świat cały obiegły. Rzeczony tedy delfin był młodym, był uroczym, był silnym, a nadewszystko (o wspaniały początku wszech cnot królewskich!) był synem lwa Francyi. Oświadczam, że śmiała ta metafora jest wprost uwielbienia godną, i że historya naturalna teatru nic bynajmniej nie może mieć, ze stanowiska allegoryj i epitalamij królewskich, przeciwko delfinowi, który się ze lwa rodzi. Tem niemniej, żeby już i krytyce przynależność jej oddać, poeta mógłby był rozwinąć piękny ten pomysł nie w dwustu koniecznie wierszach. Prawda i to, że misteryum, z rozkazu jaśnie wielmożnego starosty trwać miało od południa aż do godziny czwartej; wypadałoż więc powiedzieć cokolwiek. Zresztą, słuchano cierpliwie. Naraz, w sam środek sporu między sławetną panną Mieszczanką, a wielmożną panią Szlachcianką, w chwili kiedy sędziwy Trud wymawiał wiersz ten przepyszny. Owóż nie widziano w boru bestyi wspanialszej; drzwi uprzywilejowanego balkonu, aż dotąd tak nie w porę zamknięte, otwarły się bardziej jeszcze nie w porę, a gromki głos woźnego oznajmił nagle: Jego eminencya, imci pan kardynał Burbon.